Paper labels are often preferred over polymeric labels for their appearance, printability and generally lower cost. However, in applications where the container or item to which the label is adhered is exposed to moist, humid or wet conditions, the appearance of the paper facestock may deteriorate. Specifically, the paper may lose its opacity and/or the paper may wrinkle causing the label to become difficult to read and decreasing the attractiveness of the container or item to which the label is adhered. In addition, if the paper becomes saturated, the label becomes susceptible to damage as it is more fragile.
Paper labels have traditionally been used for beverage containers such as wine bottles and beer bottles, which are often immersed in ice or ice water for cooling or being kept cool. To prevent the deterioration of the label and loss of opacity, the paper facestock can be overlaminated with a polymeric film or coating, which prevents or slows down the saturation of the paper facestock. In many applications, however, the appearance of the uncoated paper label is preferred.
This invention provides a paper label that does not lose opacity when exposed to wet conditions. The paper facestock is coated on its back side with a polymeric opacifying layer that may be optically clear or opaque. The opacifying layer prevents the uncoated paper facestock from losing opacity when the label is subjected to moisture, humidity or wet conditions.